


Доктор Маккой и нестандартная медицинская ситуация

by April_Kaj, fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Background Het, Bromance, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Tentacles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Kaj/pseuds/April_Kaj, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020
Summary: Доктору Маккою приходится искать лечение для странного заболевания капитана. Спок, разумеется, присутствует, а как же иначе.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Доктор Маккой и нестандартная медицинская ситуация

— Боунс, просто убери их, — вымученно попросил Кирк. Он сидел без форменной куртки на больничной койке и выглядел крайне расстроенным. 

— Просто убери? Просто? — Маккой уставился на капитана с плохо скрываемым сарказмом. — А ты знаешь, какие последствия могут быть от «просто убери»?!

— Нет.

— И я нет.

— Зато я знаю, какие могут быть последствия от того, что я заявлюсь в таком виде в Штаб Звездного флота. И угораздило же их объявить этот сбор именно сейчас! — Кирк машинально потянулся почесать живот, но быстро передумал. 

— И угораздило же тебя найти себе приключение именно, когда надо явиться в Штаб Звездного флота. Не смотри на меня так, я доктор, а не вивисектор. Я не буду тебе ничего отрубать. Вдруг оно жизненно важное?

— Как ни прискорбно это признавать, но доктор прав, капитан, — подал голос Спок. — Сначала нужно разобраться с причинами возникновения столь странной аномалии…

— Прав? — Кирк с подозрением уставился на Спока. — А вы знаете, что когда вы начинаете друг с другом соглашаться, потом обязательно случается какая-нибудь дрянь?

— Дрянь уже случилась, переживать тебе больше не о чем. Я надеюсь, — бодро отрапортовал Маккой и в очередной раз просканировал одно из трех щупалец на животе Кирка трикодером. Уставился на данные монитора, многозначительно хмыкнул. — И мне не надо разбираться в причинах. У мужчин расы адониэс наблюдаются подобные выросты, а у нашего капитана только на днях наметилась очередная любовь всей жизни. Малютка Амаэ прелестна, но, вероятно, какие-то особые ферменты ее тела при… гм… при каких-либо видах контактов способны вызвать…

— Не было у нас никаких контактов! — возразил Кирк. — Я джентльмен! А она — дочь посла!

— А вот это уже по-настоящему обидно, согласен, — пробормотал Маккой, напряженно размышляя. — Всё, что я могу предложить — связаться с адониэс. Уверен, посол сможет ответить нам на вопрос, чем же таким особенным опрыскала тебя его дочка.

— Это не смешно! — побагровел Кирк.

— Очень смешно, — не согласился Маккой и дружелюбно похлопал по одному из трех понуро опущенных щупалец. — Может, сами отвалятся?

— Доктор, мне кажется, ваши познания и способности… — вновь заговорил Спок.

— Только попробуй меня оскорбить, — ощетинился Маккой. — Может, используешь свое вулканское вуду? У вас умеют удалять щупальца с капитанов, которые любят лезть своими щупальцами куда не надо?! 

Кирк все-таки не выдержал и почесал зудящий отросток на животе, после чего передернулся и отважно заявил:

— Хорошо, мы свяжемся с адониэс, только будь добр, задавай вопросы как-нибудь абстрактно. Не указывая на конкретные личности.

Маккой честно старался говорить о сугубо теоретическом случае, даже абстрактном. Судя по лицам адониэс, смотревших на них с главного экрана капитанского мостика, те не особенно поверили в исключительно познавательный интерес главы медицинской службы «Энтерпрайз», однако ответ дали. Что Маккой поспешил сообщить запершемуся в своей каюте Кирку. 

— Открывай! Джим, открывай, или я воспользуюсь своим медицинским доступом!

— Судя по твоему настрою, ты узнал в чем дело, — ровно заметил Кирк, когда двери за Маккоем и Споком закрылись.

Маккой открыл было рот, чтобы в красках расписать все, что он узнал, но Спок опередил его:

— Судя по тому, что мы узнали, женщина адониэс способна оказать некоторое… влияние на мужской организм, если владелец этого организма… четко даст понять, что намерен связать свою судьбу с ней. Эти щупальца нужны для… некоторых особых брачных игр и в будущем — для заботы о потомстве. Деталей мы решили не узнавать. Адониэс не уверены, что подобный эффект может проявиться и на землянах, ввиду не идентичной физиологии, но поспешили нас заверить, что если… гм…

— Дословно, Спок, дословно, — ласково проговорил Маккой.

— Что если бессовестный трус, простите, капитан, бессовестный…

— Я понял, Спок!

— В общем, если он решит бросить бедняжку перед свадебной церемонией, то со временем амолинэ, так называют эти отростки, исчезнут сами. Лучше не торопить этот процесс, потому что можно нанести непоправимый вред организму. Во всяком случае организму адониэс, но я не думаю, что стоит так рисковать.

— Что за бред, — возмутился Кирк, — я не давал ей никаких обещаний, не звал замуж. Просто подарил цветы.

— Сорванные, как я предполагаю, с обильно цветущего в это время года Древа любви, — тактично пояснил Спок. — Думаю, всему виной стандартное межрасовое недопонимание. 

— Ну да, — фыркнул Маккой, — только оно и виновато. Но если твой организм и дальше будет реагировать сходным с адониэс образом, то щупальца отпадут через трое суток. Как раз успеешь к фуршету в Штабе звездного флота и не придется пришивать дополнительные рукава к парадному мундиру. Разве что, как нас предупредили, подлого труса ждет отдача в виде небольшой депрессии и временного снижения потенции. 

— Не знаю, чему ты так радуешься, — проворчал Кирк.

— Я радуюсь тому, что у тебя отросло что-то ненужное, а не отпало что-то нужное. Надеюсь, это послужит тебе уроком. И учти, в следующий раз может так не повезти.

Торжествующий Маккой бодрым шагом направился прочь из каюты капитана. Спок и Кирк переглянулись. Последний нервно молчал. Пауза затягивалась.

— Могу предложить партию в шахматы, капитан, — наконец проговорил Спок.

— С удовольствием, мистер Спок, — воспрянул Кирк и расслабленно выдохнул.


End file.
